


远山之上

by Jennae



Category: JENO - Fandom, NCT (Band), jaemin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennae/pseuds/Jennae
Summary: 诺民性转娜偏散文体叙事4000+





	远山之上

1)  
生活在大陆深处一望无际的草原上，除了忧心跟不上季节的脚步，错失播种与收获的季节，这里的人应该是整片大陆上最舒心却也最辛苦的人。庆幸的是，今年寒冷的日子已经过去，夏天的牧场是整个草原最美的季节，尤其是初夏时节，牧民从冬春的牧场匆匆迁徙到绿色的土地上，摆脱了冬季的冻土和暴风雨，在一片温暖与水草丰盈中，安营扎寨。远山的嫩绿里，零星几点绣着红色花纹的白色毛毡房顶，旁边是木头围栏圈住的羊群，像蓝天上的云投在草地上的倒影。

在一簇一簇的居民中，有两个房子挨得最近，连羊圈都直接围在了一起。清晨时分，一个少年从左侧的房子中走出，他身穿着黑色的长衣、长裤，身姿挺拔，清早的夏风吹开他一侧的衣襟，把长长的头发吹到身后，露出少年硬朗的额头与眉骨和弯弯的眼睛。整个远山之上的牧羊少年里，只有棣驽有一匹白色的马，每次他骑着马赶羊群回家的路上，总惹得门前绣毯子的少女们的目光。他却毫不在意，整个远山上的居民都知道，他成年后要娶的姑娘便住在另一侧的房子里。

要嫁给他的女孩自然与这里所有的少女都不同。她生于城市中，8岁时随着父母来这广阔天地，投奔父亲年轻时为写书而借住过的牧民家。她从外面的世界带来女孩的爽朗与洒脱，她从不在意男女之间的隔阂，大大方方和每个过路人相识，她和父亲学着书里的万千世界，和牧民家的姨娘学着绣毯子，又和牧羊的孩子们在草场上奔跑。她没有牧区的姑娘那样平静的大眼睛，却美得大胆，笑意时常挂在她清澈而明亮的眼尾，目光走得很远很远，连那薄薄的嘴唇边也总是带着好看的弧度，她有着和草原沾不上边的名字——罗渽珉。

棣驽与渽珉之间的一切分明是诠释了“命中注定”这四个字。他是她父亲老友家的孩子，是她对于进入这个新世界的突破口；而她是一个外面世界的代名词，尽管他从不向往外面复杂的世界，却从第一瞬间，就喜欢上了她的大胆和笑容。

从8岁起两个小小的肩膀一起坐在渽珉父亲面前，听他讲遍了世界上的各种故事；到十岁时，棣驽第一次带回他的小白马，他二人开心拉着手，牵着小马在草原上跳跃笑闹。那些天真的日子过后，14岁起，棣驽仿若和渽珉生了嫌隙，他的话越来越少，声音也不再似小孩时那样聒噪，好看的轮廓开始在脸上勾勒，挺拔的眉骨却让他看起来更不好接近。每次渽珉叫他与朋友们一起去远处放羊，他总是独自一人在白马上，漫不经心地用他的小鞭子轻轻抽打着掉了队的羊，却难免会因为看到她和别的男孩笑得开心时，而加重了手上的力道，那段时间的渽珉觉得这人真是莫名其妙，明明是个温暖的人，却突然变成了温暖的木头，在好看的白马背上，演起了童话故事里骄傲的不可一世的王子，还时不时会对可爱的羊们撒脾气。原来那时候，她自己是不懂的，还不懂男孩与女孩成长的边界，还不懂喜欢，也还不懂在身边陪伴了太久的他。直到，身边开始有男生开始向她抛出不同的橄榄枝，或是晃晃她长发末端那只铃铛，或是装作不知的样子为她采下夏天才有的花，看她与母亲讲起这些时，母亲打趣的眼神，她才开始懂了，原来这是父亲在故事里讲到的“喜欢”。但她却不是这么想的，如果她有花的话，一定要分给棣驽，如果要在夏天看月亮的话，她一定要坐在他的身边，冬天要挨着他坐在毛毡房中间的被子里，把自己冰凉的脚贴在他的腿上，看他这块木头被突如其来的寒冷惊到的样子。她也问过母亲，这是否是喜欢，母亲忙着整理父亲的书籍，抽空和她说，“闺女啊，这你要自己去感受”。

从那个时候起，渽珉好像突然摸到了男女之间的那条界限，尽管还是大大咧咧的，却也知道与男孩儿们保持着距离。即使这样，眼睛还是不自觉地往棣驽身上瞟，想看他在做什么，甚至开始觉得他在马背上挺直了身子，拉着缰绳的样子，还怪好看的。两人在彼此碰撞眼神的时候，只知道赶紧地错开，却没看到对方低下头笑着的样子。但因为身边总是彼此，要想这样错过，总也是不容易的，15岁的两个小孩，在夜晚无数次想起彼此，心里有点闷闷的，好像什么东西还没有做到，但又甜甜的，好像已经得到了最想要的东西。相比于棣驽成长后的沉稳与害羞，渽珉还是在某一瞬间，突然想到，也许就像从前那样相处，不害怕被发现，坦坦荡荡的，不管那些莫名其妙的情绪是什么，一切就都会回到从前的样子。

第二天，渽珉跟着棣驽去山上放羊，那是在冬牧场的时候，天气冷的可怕，动物的脚步都很慢，渽珉在冬天的狂风里站不住脚，棣驽怕她摔倒，让白马在一旁跟着，他跟在渽珉身边，一只手虚虚地揽着渽珉的腰。天意于是把少女瘦小的身子刮进了少年坚实的怀抱里，渽珉抬头看棣驽的瞬间，没有躲闪，于是看到了男孩低下头后弯弯的眼睛，眼下的泪痣就那样钉在了她的眼睛里，心却突然晃了晃。第一次在夏天的牧场，15岁的少女，收到了16岁的少年塞进手里的花，也是第一次，没有再听到他像小时候输了游戏气急败坏地喊她“罗渽珉”，或是像闹别扭那段时间只知道喊她“喂”，她听着他用男人低沉的嗓音，叫她“小珉”。那一个夜晚，再也没有闷闷的月色，他们并肩坐在不知谁家羊圈的围栏上，私以为是小时候的故事里，公主终于找到了自己的王子那样，心里甜的很。他转头，亲了她的额头，而她再也没有躲开，像答应自己的那样，看着他的眼睛，把一腔坚定的爱意写在自己的眼睛里，再投入他的眼睛之中。

其实，两个人本来就被双方父母在心里想成不可拆散的一对，但是各家也不想逼迫他们，暗暗等两个孩子的情根深种，所以当两个孩子顺着草原上的规矩，跪在双方父母面前的时候，几位的表情除了顺理成章就是喜上眉梢。在等待成年的这一两年里，日子就这样过着，他还是那个不爱说话的牧羊少年，哪怕整片草原上的少女都对他心有雀跃的爱意，他却只想着那个在家里某个角落窝着读书或修补毛毡的女孩。偶尔他也会在天气很好的日子里，带着她去山上一起放羊，只有那些日子，他从不上马，默默拉着她的手，与她把这路走得好长好长，听她讲最近收音机和书里的故事。哪怕在每一个牧场，走的都是相同的路，可是在看着爱人那动人的眼神的时候，好像永远都能看到新鲜事物。

2）  
他们的婚礼安排得很简单，渽珉从不知那本书里看到的，说相爱的人，不必执着于这些表面的仪式，棣弩想想也是，要是自己过得幸福，倒也不必非要接受陌生人的祝福。他们穿着渽珉父母从前的衣服，棣弩穿着爸爸的白衬衣和西装裤，长长的头发在身后挽了个扣，像书里来自西方的神；渽珉穿着妈妈的白色连衣裙和红色高跟鞋，头上戴着棣弩昨天亲自编的花环，像某个迷失在人间的少女，那个女孩还是有着八岁那年搬来时那样的灿烂的笑容，而那个男孩已经成长成了她可以依赖的肩膀，他宽阔的肩膀，挺拔的后背。在渽珉最喜欢的夏天的牧场，在草色正盛的夏天，他牵着白马从一侧的房子走到另一侧，把她抱上他的马，她成为了除了他之外，第一个坐上白马的人。他们成为了彼此生命里的唯一，成为了被认同的一对。

新婚的那一夜，他们用最亲密的方式，第一次了解了彼此，男孩潮热的身体，湿润的额头，被爱意与情欲侵占了的眼睛发着红，却引得长长的睫毛微微颤抖，克制着自己那紧绷的身体生怕伤了身下的女孩，而女孩的脸上，第一次染上了红色，她从未如此顺从而安静地跟着他的步伐。他的身体进入了她的身体，静静的、被黑暗覆盖的夜里，只剩下彼此的呻吟与喘息。第一次，渽珉抬起头，吞掉了棣驽低沉的呻吟，这夜又静了下来，但这两具身体已经建立起了肉体上的连接与信任。这片草地上，从此又多了一个小小的毛毡房。

他们住的离父母很远，父母也少来打扰这对心心相印的爱人。小两口的日子过得简单却幸福，冬天的时候，除了必须要出门的日子，两人靠在房子里，火箱里烧着男主人白天捡回来的牛粪，房子的四壁挂着渽珉绣好的毯子，盖着暖暖的被子，或听着收音机，聊着他们听不懂的外面的世界，听着那些匪夷所思的爱恨情仇，还有时候，两人把喜欢的小羊带进屋里，给它修修毛，擦擦脚；夏天的牧场要更忙一些，天气好的时候，少能在家见到棣驽的身影，有时候渽珉也跟着他出门，去放羊，去给牛挤奶，给马刷毛；只有到了雨季，他们便把羊圈拉上塑料布，躲在家里，享受两个人的时间，棣驽在一旁读书或给奉植梳毛，渽珉坐在挂毯下，给棣驽缝补冬天的衣服，他二人很少说话，静静听着雨声滴在门外的塑料布上的声音，或是渽珉发辫里的铃铛晃动的声音，偶尔抬头看一眼对方，感受对方在自己身边的存在，而觉得心安。他们很少去县里，那一路坎坷，渽珉不放心棣驽去，于是两个人的日子过的越来越简单，只剩下了彼此。日子久了，好像又回到小时候，棣驽在渽珉面前，话又多了起来，常常笑的像一只乖乖的小狗，渽珉每天还是喜悦又古灵精怪的样子，却也在生活之中，多了一份持家的稳重。

转眼一年就过去，在幸福的人身上，时间总像是从未来过，仿佛只有四季在更迭，身上的衣服脱了又穿，身边的人却从未换过。

3)  
夏天很快又过去了，秋去冬来，人群从远山迁到相对温暖的地方，很快又到了冬牧场的第一天。两个人穿着笨重的衣服，忙着在土地上找到合适的地方，把骆驼身上载着的生活，卸到房屋里，棣驽一直是个干活利落的人，为了让渽珉赶紧暖和起来，更是忙前忙后地搭房子、圈羊，赶回屋里，烧上牛粪，让单薄的妻子赶紧暖和起来。但小两口还是少了点生活的经验，第二天棣驽出去放羊的时候，才想起来清点羊的数量，这才发现有几只小羊昨天晚上就不在羊圈里了。他匆匆又进到屋子里，和正打理早饭的渽珉说了一声，要去找丢了的小羊，便很快翻身上马，消失在微亮的夜色里。这一天渽珉都在屋子里着急，今天偏赶上冬天第一次寒潮，天气极冷又极阴，直到中午，雾气才散去，若是说昨天晚上丢了羊，那这般恶劣天气，倒要往何处去寻啊。果然也没有出她所料，到了晚上吃饭时分，棣驽还没回来，按往常来说，他都会算着距离，一来一回，不敢让妻子独自在家着急。这下可把渽珉急坏了，她在冬牧场向来很少出远门，除了跟着棣驽去领居家串门以外，对于远处漆黑的地方，更是一无所知，何况今天还是新搬来这里，于去年的情况相比，也大不相同。只是越等，天色越晚，迟迟不见那人的身影，渽珉早就急得上蹿下跳，到了晚上十一点，再也无法在这个灯火通明又温暖的地方等着那寒冷中的人，便翻出了冬日里最厚外衣穿上，要出门去找棣驽。

一打开门，外面的寒风像刀子一样兜头而来，想要把少女的脸割出一道道口子一样毫不留情，渽珉拿着手电，低头看着路，分辨着，往迁来时的方向一步一步走去。天气不好，她只好趁着刮风的间隙，抬起头喊一喊棣驽的名字，很快寒意就侵入了身体，却在茫茫的大地上，看不到一人的影子，只好埋头走下去。其实她已经不知自己走向何处，周围已经没有亮着灯的房子，不过想来也是正常的，昨天白天一路也未见有人住在迁徙的路途两侧。

“嘿！、嘿！”，不知道走了多久，忽然听到远处传来男人的声音，渽珉那还顾得上多想，马上拿出手电筒，冲着声音的方向，使劲挥手，“是你吗？棣驽！”久久地没有听到回声，她便循着声音的方向走去，心里多了一份安定，脚步也快了起来。

终于见到那发出声音的人时，她已用尽了力气，抬起头，看到的却不是熟悉的眼睛，也不是一个人，而是一群穿着另一个国家，他们身穿深绿色军装，一人的胸口前端着一把枪，待她思考过来，那些人喧哗的逼问早已经淹没了她。

“呯……”

在寒风里走了这么久，却因为没有找到他，而舍不得停下，这一瞬间，她终于毫无力气地倒在了地上，只觉得身上某处又在这寒风里恢复了感觉，是痛的感觉，带着周围的皮肤感受到了热度。

天气好冷啊，她想，不知道这夜晚何时会过去，那人可否安全回家了，他有时候真是让人没办法啊，只是丢了几只羊，不影响家里的生计，倒也不必去找，就是走的太快了，还没来得及对他说。她一直觉得自己很幸运，她这一生还未见过很多人，但在仅仅见过的几个人中，遇到了他。他们还曾说要再去她小时候生活过的地方看看……棣驽，我要是不在了，你还会那样笑着吗？

第二日天气很好，这在冬牧场上只有入冬前的几日能见到，在太阳普照的棕色土壤上，倒着一个女孩儿。风把她红色的发绳吹散，她身上唯一的那红色，被换成了胸口的潮湿，一直蜿蜒到附近的土地上。那天的太阳快落山时，远处传来马蹄声阵阵，那人骑着白马赶来。走了很久很久才到她身边，像他们平时散步回家的那样，落日正好，他与她一同。他喊她的名字，那双漂亮的眼睛像是上了锁，再未为任何人打开。

房子里不知何时多了很多白色，他寻回的那几只羊；卸下的挂毯上，有一处因为她的头发时常蹭过而泛着的白色；白色的墙壁；她还未记过事的笔记本；她照片里的脸庞，还有好看的眼睛里，那干净的眼白，以及眼球的部分，也有着一小块白色的反光。他想起婚后，有一次他偷偷附在她耳边，对她说，“小珉啊，你的眼睛很好看，黑色的部分亮亮的，白色的地方很干净”。他从未好好看过她的照片，总以为照片中的不如她活灵活现的眼睛好看，现在却只留下了照片里的她。

4)  
远山之上又一年，那白色墓碑前，坐着一黑衣少年，侧身擦拭着墓碑上的水印。白马携他从千里之外的冬牧场赶来夏牧场，早已累得歇下，只留长尾在身后摇晃。冬日的夏牧场已经没有任何居民，四下一切静得可怕，听得见布与墓碑的表面擦出沙沙声，伴着那少年与爱人的低语，  
“小珉啊，又是冬天了。即使是生活在你最喜欢的地方，也很难快乐起来吧，我也是呢。为什么季节可以是个圈，时间却不可以呢”  
……  
“我们好像还从来没有分开过这么久，这么远，我又后悔了，是不是不该把你从冬牧场带回夏牧场呢，你会孤单吗？”  
……  
“我们都生活得很好，像你说的，要记得你的眼睛，你爱笑的眼睛。”  
……  
“小珉呀，你也不要去寻那人，你要生活在四季是夏天的地方，再也不要想起那些，等我骑马去接你，我们慢慢地走，我娶你回家。”


End file.
